


Red

by Sonrio



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonrio/pseuds/Sonrio
Summary: Green and Blue pay the price of friendship.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> For Sevi. I'm so sorry.
> 
> EDIT 9/8/17: A few suggestions to expand a bit on a certain part. And corrected some errors that were missed.

“Python!”

“Forsyth?” As Python heard the familiar voice shouting near him, he let go of the arrow, narrowly missing the enemy Gargoyle as it flew the air.

“Shit!” Python quickly ducked as it dove at him, barrel rolling to safety. Unfortunately, he hit a stump as he rolled, injuring his leg in the process.

“Agh!” Python held his leg in agony, the demon from above closing in on him.

Well, that backfired completely.

“PYTHON!”

Suddenly, an instant before the Gargoyle nearly cleaved the archer’s head off, Forsyth stood in front of him to act as a shield, his heavy armor not even dented as the Gargoyle attacked. Forsyth then took his spear, lunging it into the Gargoyle’s body as it pummeled into the ground, its demonic cry fading away along with its stone body.

“Oh thank goodness I got here in time.” Forsyth said, helping Python up. “Can you walk?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing serious.” Python replied.

“Good!” Forsyth said, a grand smile on his face. “Let’s go and catch up with the others.”

“Hold on there, green giant.” Python stopped Forsyth from marching away. “Were you the one calling me earlier?”

“Ah, yes! I was looking to see where you were, as I had lost sight of you in this damp cavern. Praise Mila for seeing me to you before you were inevitably skewered by your own clumsiness!”

“Now hold on a second.” Python said. “I was doing JUST fine without you. When I heard you calling out, I thought YOU were the one in danger. It was your voice that made me lose focus.”

“...Oh.” Forsyth replied, less vocal than before. “W-Well, I...apologize for interrupting you. I merely was afraid to lose you, seeing as we had already lost…”

Forsyth stopped talking, both men already knowing that it was futile to continue that conversation. Python sighed, then rested an arm on Forsyth’s shoulder armor.

“Now now, I’m not mad at you for doing it. Just try to trust me more, ya know? I’ve proven that I can hold my own in battle plenty.” Python said. “And on the very rare occasion that I do need help, you will definitely hear me yell.”

“...Good.” Forsyth replied solemnly, but with the slightest hint of a smile. “Let us be off. Alm and the others must be thinking that we’ve gotten lost somewhere.”

Python nodded, limping as he followed Forsyth. Forsyth would notice a few moments later, and would offer to pick up Python and carry him all the way back; an offer that Python shamelessly accepted.

* * *

As the war came to a close, with Alm and Celica taking rule over Valentia, the army had finally found peace at last.

However, they all knew that peace came at a high cost.

“Hurry up, Python!” Forsyth said, waiting for Python to walk up the steep hill leading to their designated place. He had a bouquet of flowers in his arms, with a large gate waiting behind him that, beyond, was crowded with tombstones, fallen soldiers of war in their resting places as families mourned and offered them their favorites of life.

And they were here for one particular fallen soldier.

“I’m...trying...urgh…” Python huffed as he walked up the hill, finally reaching the top and placing an arm on Forsyth’s shoulder for leverage, the bag he was carrying slinking off his other arm. “Remind me again why this particular cemetery was built on a damn mountain?”

“Come now, Python. We’re here for a reason, and that reason wouldn’t be happy to see you so uneager.”

“I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t have been happy to see me regardless.” Python replied. “I was always the rebel when it came to following orders.”

“And I can assure you that that was not the case.” Forsyth said. He turned around and walked towards the entrance to the cemetery. “Now come on, before these flowers blow away and the cookies you have are eaten by pests…”

_Crunch_

Forsyth turned around to see Python eating one of the cookies he made as an offering.

“What? He totally would’ve shared them with me.”

* * *

As they reached the grave that they came for, they stood in silence. Forsyth placed the flowers down in front of the decorated tombstone, a symbol of honor for those who gave their life for the cause, and a very unique one for this particular leader.

Python crouched down and placed the platter of cookies Forsyth baked down next to the flowers, and read the words that were engraved on the tombstone.

_Lukas_

_A beloved son, brother-in-arms, and friend._

_May he rest in peace for protecting our beloved country, and fighting for what he thought was right._

Above the words was a engraved picture of Lukas, one that Python felt didn’t do him justice. It didn’t feel nearly as soothing as meeting him in person, that’s for sure.

Python got up, with Forsyth standing next to him.

“I’ll never be able to thank him for….for what he did.” Forsyth said, tears forming in his eyes.

“Forsyth…” Python said, sighing. He took the green haired man into his arms, Forsyth silently weeping as Python cradled his partner.

He looked over at the grave, and started to remember that fateful day where the sky turned red and everything went dark.

“Lukas, you damn fool…”

* * *

_”Python, how are you holding up?!” Forsyth shouted, his lance parrying the bonewalker’s attacks that came crashing down onto him._

_“Not too shabby!” Python yelled in reply, an arrow shot through a gargoyle’s wing, bringing it out of commission. “We just need to hurry up before these terrors start piling up on us!”_

_“Right!” Forsyth said, finding an opening and finishing off the enemy bonewalker. “Well, now that that’s over…!”_

_As he said that, Forsyth felt a presence behind him, one bigger than he’d ever felt before. Daring to turn around, he found himself face to face with what seemed to be the devil himself._

_A Necrodragon._

_“P-PYTHON!” Forsyth screamed, running away from the giant menace as he was certainly no match for it alone. “RUN!”_

_“What?!” Python yelled, another Gargoyle shot before turning around to see what Forsyth was fussing about. “...Oh, shit.”_

_He stood there in awe, his body frozen from what seemed to be shock. The zombie dragon was merely meters away, his huge form making Python tremble._

_“PYTHON!” Forsyth noticed that Python wasn’t moving at all. He ran to him, attempting to sling him over his shoulder, but the dragon was already breathing on their back, preparing to attack. “SOMEBODY, HELP!”_

_A far outcry reached the other fighters in the vicinity as they fought the other terrors, everyone suddenly noticing the beast as it crept towards them._

_“Oh, Gods…” Clive noticed the duo in the beast’s way. “That’s Python and Forsyth…”_

_“What?” Lukas said, turning from his battles to see his two comrades at death’s door. Making a split second decision, he ran as fast he could towards them. Alm had already noticed the dragon as well, but Lukas had acted first, making his way to the duo._

_Seeing the dragon’s mouth glow was just what Lukas needed to know what to do. These two were his best soldiers. His best friends, even. In the few moment that he took to run to them, he remembered all the good memories of the three of them training together, the time they took back the Southern Outpost, the way the two would always bicker and pick at each other with Lukas watching over them like a mother would to their children._

_He loved seeing the two express all their emotions, as the more he watched, the more he learned that what he was feeling was happiness. Their happiness._

_And there was no way he would let their happiness end just like that._

_Forsyth did his best to run, but with Python’s near-paralyzed state and his fatigue catching up on him, he found that it was futile. Eventually his legs gave him, and he and Python were next to each other, on the ground, the dragon now raising its head to deal the killing blow._

_“So this is how it ends.” Forsyth said, rather accepting of what was to happen. He looked at Python, who was looking back at him. “It was a pleasure, old friend.”_

_Python only nodded, the two friends embracing each one final time before…_

_“NO!”_

_Forsyth closed his eyes as he felt an intense heat emanate from all sides, but yet he did not feel a fire or flame on his body. Eyes opening, he saw a standing figure, standing in front of the pair, seemingly being the one who blocked the Necrodragon’s breath attack with their huge armor and shield that they had._

_Forsyth would then recognize the armor, as he knew only one person in their group that was following the path of the knight just like he._

_“...Lukas?”_

_As Forsyth spoke, the figure crumbled down to the floor, the once red soldier now scorched in black._

_As realization came to Forsyth’s mind, Python fainted, and he screamed._

* * *

“Forsyth.”

Forsyth perked up, his gaze turned up from the ground to Python as they walked back from the cemetery.

“Yes, Python?”

“I love you.” Python said, and he proved it with a kiss. A gentle one, but long enough for them to break for air.

Forsyth merely blushed and nodded. “I love you too, Python.”

Hands locked together, they left behind their beloved friend for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> this hurt to write, so i hope it hurts to read just as much :)


End file.
